Cher Nate
by drago-hermione
Summary: Une dernière chance pour Jenny de s'expliquer face à Nate à propos de événements survenus pendant la fashion show! Un petit moment de déprime! à lire!


**Ma première mini fic sur Jenny et Nate que j'aime beaucoup dans Gossip Girl alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!!!**

**O00O**

Jenny Humphrey fouilla ses clefs dans le loft en pleine obscurité, elle prit à peine cinq minutes pour les trouver dans le noir. Elle ouvrit la lumières et regarda autour sachant très bien qu'il n'y aurait personne. Son frère était surement encore au bal épiant Serena avec son nouveau petit ami Aaron ou alors il l'a rendait jalouse en draguant l'ex d'Aaron : Lexie . Elle souhaitait réellement qu'ils puissent enfin se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensembles.

C'était pareil pour son père il était surement avec Lilly. Elle savait qu'il aimait l'encore mais elle ne savait pas si Lilly l'aimait réellement car elle était encore avec Bart. Eric lui avait appris que depuis Thanksgiving, les relations étaient tendus entre Bart et Lilly à cause de qu'avait découverte cette dernière sur des dossiers compromettants sur chaque membres de la famille. Jenny aimait Lilly. Elle avait était comme une mère pour elle encore plus que sa propre mère ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle se souvint de pourquoi elle était venu chez-elle et courut dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle repensa aux événements survenus lors de la soirée où elle s'était confronté à Nate quand elle avait voulu se venger de Vanessa avec Penelope, Hazel et Iz. Elle avait complètement perdu les pédales et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac qui ne volait pas partir - Nate lui manquait, elle voulait être avec lui, qu'il la tienne dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait les soir où ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu Nate pour toujours et Vanessa par la même occasion. Voir Nate et Vanessa se mettre ensemble et s'embrassait était l'une des raison pour laquelle elle se mit à pleurer. Qu'Est-ce que faisait plus mal que d'avoir poussé l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'une autre?

Elle s'assis à son bureau, sortit un crayon et une feuille de papier blanc et commença à écrire. Plus elle écrivait et plus elle essayait de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler mais elle ne pouvait les retenir plus longtemps.

Elle devait écrire ce qu'elle lui aurait dit quand il lui avait avoué qu'il était content qu'elle n'ait pas lu sa lettre. Quand elle eut fini, elle relue la lettre pour être sure qu'elle avait écrit tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire.

_Cher Nate,_

_Avant de dire qoui que ce soit je voulais juste te dire que je comprends que tu puisse me haîr en ce moment et si tu ne lis pas ma lettre et que tu l'a jette dans la première poubelle venue sache que je comprendrais. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sache pour quoi j'ai fait cela._

_Durant le fashion show tout me souriait, tous mes rêves se réalisaient et je t 'avais en plus à mes cotés. Quand Vanessa nous as vu je me suis sentiment tellement coupable que j'ai essayait de la rattraper pour m'expliquer et c'est la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Les quelques semaines qui suivirent je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles de toi, je pensais que tu m'avais complètement oublié, que tu avait réalisé que tu avais fait une erreur et que tu avais trouver quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi._

_Le première fois que je te revu c'était sur Gossip Girl sur une photo qui te montrait avec Vanessa entrain de vous embrasser. J'était tellement choquée et blessée en voyant cette photo parce que je me demandais pourquoi toi et Vanessa n'aviez pas eu le courage de me le dire. Je me suis sentit tellement et blessée et trahis que tu puisses me faire et en plus ne même pas venir me le dire. Maintenant je sais ce que ressentait Vanessa en nous voyant tous les deux. Penelope était là quand j'ai vu cette photo et elle m'a invité à prendre ma revanche même si au font de moi je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée._

_Quand finalement je réalisais que ce que je faisais était mal, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai perdu deux amis, toi et Vanessa. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'avais écrit une lettre mais que je l'avais jamais reçus car Vanessa l'avait intercepté mais qu'en suite elle était venu te l'avouer, j'étais choquée. Je me suis sentis encore plus mal qu'avant. Pourquoi avait elle fait la chose la plus courageuse en t'avouant ce qu'elle avait fait? Quand tu m'a avoué que tu étais content que je n'avait jamais reçus cette lettre, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je m'étais transformé en une personne que je ne pensais pas et que je ne voulais pas devenir._

_Et ça m'a permis de comprendre qui j'étais entrain de devenir quand tu m'as parlé. Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas la fille que tu pensais que j'étais. Mais Nate c'est toi qui m'as mise sur un pied d'estale et tu as supposé que je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Même si j'ai fait une erreur, je suis toujours la même fille que tu as embrasser à la fashion show._

_Je comprendrais si tu préférais ignorer cette lettre mais tu t'en préoccupe, j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas parce que c'est la dernière chose que je souhaiterais. Je sais qu'il n'y aura plus jamais un « nous » mais si Vanessa est celle que tu veux et qu'elle te rend heureuse alors je suis heureuse? Je veux que tu sois heureux même si ce n'est pas forcément avec moi. Je ne me suis jamais soucier de quelqu'un comme je me soucie de toi._

_Jenny._

Jenny ferma le dos de l'enveloppe. Elle mis son manteau d'hiver, ses gants et partis dans la nuit noir pour rejoindre la plus proche boîte aux lettres. Elle glissa la lettre dans regrets. Elle remonta la rue vers son loft pour aller dormir. Elle était épuisée. Elle espéras que ses rêves l'emmène loin de toute cette douleur. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'en écrivant son nom une larme avait coulé sur le papier ce qui trahissait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Nate.


End file.
